detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Detentionaire Episodes
The following is a complete episode list for the television show Detentionaire. The show was first broadcast on September 12, 2011 as part of a week-long preview in Canada; while in Australia, it first began airing on May 12, 2012. Detentionaire aired on the Canadian television channel Teletoon and on the Australian television channel ABC Australia. In Canada, Detentionaire is broken up into four seasons. It is broken into two larger ones in Australia, combining the first and second seasons, and the third and fourth seasons. The final season ended on January 29, 2015 in Canada and January 31, 2014 in Australia. The show's supposed fifth season wasn't ordered because of the show's poor reception in the USA. No new episodes are being produced. Episodes Season 1 Season 1 introduces all the main characters, The Prank, The Logo, Green Apple Splat and the whole conspiracy. Season 2 Season 2 brings back most of the main characters along with introducing new ones and continues to focus mainly on Lee Ping who is still trying to find out more about the identity of the mysterious "Radcircles", after learning that his best friend had something to do with The Prank. Season 3 Season 4 Trivia & Background Information * In Australia Seasons 1 and 2 were combined into one season of 27 episodes. This is how it was originally supposed to happen, however Teletoon Changed this to match the My Babysitter's a Vampire, Mudpit and Total Drama: Revenge of the Island seasonal lengths (each of them being about 13 episodes) on their Can't Miss Thursdays block. * Charles (the co-creator) tweeted that Detentionaire will not be having a 5th season as they did not have the budget for it. But he was happy that it turned out to be such a "cult hit." Recurring Jokes There are several recurring jokes of the series: * Cam gets hit in the eye by either Tina Kwee or Chaz Monerainian's microphone when being interviewed. * People show interest about whether Lee's natural hair colour is red-black, or if it is dyed. (first used in The Down With Lee Club) * The phrase "Is there anything (name of a person/object) can't do?" is used, followed by someone (usually Lee) sarcastically remarking: "Yeah, except..." (first used in Mastermind) * Lee being excited upon discovery that theoretical knowledge has practical application in real life. (first used in Jock and Roll High School) * Camillio is confused that an outcome of an event doesn't match his predictions/expectations, to which Lee answers that the outcome is exactly how he imagined it (first used in Blitzkrieg Bop'd) * Lee not expecting a sharp turn or stop when in the car with his mother, and slams his head on the window. (first used in Blitzkrieg Bop'd) * Antagonists threatening to cut Holger's hair, when holding him hostage, or interrogating him. * Sue Ping saying "don't ruin your (object), I just bought them/it". (first used in Finding Finnwich) Trailers and recaps Detentionaire - Season 2 Trailer|Radcircles explaining everything coming up in season 2. Detentionaire - Season 1 Recap|Lee makes a recap of the events that happened in season 1. "The Detentionaire" MIP Promo|The Promo for the entire show. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Series 1 (AUS) Category:Series 2 (AUS)